


exhausted.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They were supposed to go out to dinner, but when both Anakin and Padmé were home from work, it became very clear that they were both too exhausted to go to the restaurant.or:  Anakin and Padmé are too tired to go out for date night, so they have one at home instead.  Sorta.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> day 49, drabble 49.
> 
> Prompt 049 - exhausted.

They were supposed to go out to dinner, but when both Anakin and Padmé were home from work, it became very clear that they were both too exhausted to go to the restaurant. So they ordered in Chinese food and collapsed onto the sofa, sharing cartons of ginger beef and fried rice, chow mein and sweet and sour chicken. They found some trashy reality show on the television, curled up together underneath a blanket, and within minutes, they were asleep. Anakin woke up a few hours later, picked Padmé up off the sofa, and then they finally went to bed.


End file.
